The present invention relates to a charging apparatus that charges a battery.
Some of conventional electric power tools, which include a detachable battery, are adapted to be driven by electric power supplied from the battery. In such an electric power tool, the battery is charged by a charging apparatus separately provided from the electric power tool.
One example of a charging apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-153418. The charging apparatus detects a temperature of the charging apparatus and a temperature of the battery. When a predetermined time elapses in a state where an increase rate of a difference between the temperatures of the charging apparatus and the battery has reached a predetermined value, the charging apparatus determines that the battery is fully charged and stops charging the battery.